The proposed research will investigate the impact of religious participation on the physical measures of religious involvement on key mental and physical health outcomes within a multifactorial framework based on the life stress paradigm. The impact of organizational, nonorganizational, and subjective religiosity and other religious constructs on outcomes such as psychological well-being, psychological distress, health status, and mortality will be investigated using multiple datasets comprising several waves of panel data from the National Survey of Black Americans (NSBA). These include the original NSBA Study, the additional three waves of the NSBA Panel Study, and the NSBA Mortality Follow-Up. The conceptual components of the life stress paradigm, including social stressors, social and psychological resources, and coping, will be included in specifying multifactorial models which will be analyzed through a variety of multivariate procedures. These will include logistic regression, path analysis, covariance-structure modeling (primarily-structural-equation modeling), and proportional hazards modeling (to model the continuous-time data available on mortality). The proposed research will contribute to our understanding of the impact of religious involvement on health and well-being among Black Americans through sophisticated methodological and data-analytic strategies.